


Batman: The Long Winter, Episode 6: Dirty Birds

by Anonymous



Series: Batman: The Long Winter [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Commissioner Gordon heads to the Cobblepot Shoe Factory to see if he can learn more about the weapons dealing organization but is met with resistance from Oswald Cobblepot...
Series: Batman: The Long Winter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049048
Collections: Batman, Batman Universe Series, BatmanFanfiction, Favorite Batman Fics, batman orignal characters





	Batman: The Long Winter, Episode 6: Dirty Birds

EPISODE 6: DIRTY BIRDS  
At the Cobblepot Shoe Factory, Oswald Cobblepot was furious. Profanities were slung about his office, chairs were thrown and papers were tossed into the air in a fit of rage. His secretary Tracey did not even bother to enter the room until two men from the Gotham Police Department came to her desk requesting to have a word with the short man.  
Oswald’s screams were interrupted when he heard a timid knock on his large wooden doors. He straightened himself and politely replied.  
“Who is it?” Tracey gulped before she uttered her response.  
“It’s Tracey, Mr. Cobblepot. I have Officer Kent and Commissioner Gordon from the GCPD here. They want to speak with you.” Tracey said.  
“Bring ‘em on in!” Oswald said enthusiastically. The door creaked open and Tracey entered first. Officer Kent entered the room and Gordon followed suit. Officer Kent was much younger than Gordon. Unlike Gordon who was well into middle age, Kent was in his mid-twenties, he had blonde hair that was cut close on top and on the sides. His face still had the roundness of youth as the burden of working on the police force had not hardened his features just yet.  
“I suppose you’re here to ask me about the incident on 188th and Mulberry?” Oswald asked with a smile. The two men nodded in unison. Oswald saw their technique in motion, they weren’t going to give him any words to use.  
“How can I help you figure out who is responsible for that most unfortunate incident?” Oswald asked. The two men looked at each other and Gordon spoke first.  
“Well Oswald, as you said, we are just trying to find out who is responsible. And since your name was on the trucks, and your employees were involve-“  
“Former.” Oswald interrupted.  
“I’m sorry?” Gordon asked, furrowing his brow.  
“They were former employees. None of them have worked for the Cobblepot Shoe Company in months. Even years for some.” Oswald said confidently. Gordon motioned for Officer Kent to take note of that. Officer Kent began scribbling away at even greater pace after Gordon’s gesture.  
“So they are in no way related to the Cobblepot Shoe Company. They are not funded by Cobblepot money. They are not involved in any sort of effort endorsed by you or the company at large. Is that correct?” Gordon stated firmly.  
“That is correct.” Oswald responded bluntly.  
“But the truck filled with the illegal weapons came in a convoy with two other trucks that were filled with shoe parts and other former employees. For someone on the outside, wouldn’t that look suspicious?” Gordon asked.  
“I can see where the confusion comes in. But neither I nor the Cobblepot Shoe Company had anything to do with these wild accusations. Maybe there’s some sort of mob activity happening within the pool of my former workers. But let me be clear that they are not connected to the Cobblepot Shoe Company in any way.” Oswald replied, placing his hand on his chest at various points throughout the declaration. Gordon’s eyebrows drew even closer together and Officer Kent continued to scribble away.  
“Oswald, I’m going to ask one more question before we initiate a formal investigation. Gordon sighed. “There is word of a “Penguin” character who is running this operation behind the scenes. Do you have any idea who that might be?” Oswald’s eyes widened with shock.  
“Are you insinuating that I am this penguin because of the way I look?” He asked as he motioned to his stout body.  
“No, no. Of course not. That’s just what we’re heari-“  
“That’s just what you’re hearing.” Penguin repeated sarcastically. “I’ll let you know that this penguin character and myself are not the same. And it is because of crooked cops like yourself that good men like me get their reputation tainted. My family’s company has provided a good living for thousands of Gothamites for decades and all you do is come in here and attack me and try to tear down my name with these wild accusations.” Oswald stopped for a moment and gathered himself.  
“So if you would be so kind, please leave my office.” Oswald said in a calm, but authoritative voice. Officer Kent’s pen had ceased its rapid movements. Oswald motioned to the door and the two men rose out of their seats with confused looks written all over their faces. The trio walked in a long silence to the door and Oswald opened it, waving them through.  
“Thank you for stopping by, Commissioner. It is always a pleasure to have Gotham’s finest come in. But please, get your facts straight before accusing me of a crime I did not commit.” The door closed behind the officers with the click of the door knob latching into place.  
Later that night, Bruce sat alone in the study at Wayne Manor. The flames from the fire place warmed him and gave the room an orange hue. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside as he listened to the evening news broadcast. Through the static of a rough transmission, Bruce heard all about the conversation between Oswald Cobblepot and Commissioner Gordon that occurred earlier that day. GCPD officials decided to put the investigation into the Cobblepot Shoe Company on hold until more evidence of their guilt arrived. Bruce let out a sigh. He would have to provide more conclusive evidence that this illegal weapons business was controlled by Oswald Cobblepot directly. He took the last sip of his burgundy wine and gently placed the glass on the end table next to him and walked towards his bedroom. He arrived at the immaculate mirror and slid it open to return to the bat cave.


End file.
